


[Podfic] The Difference

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: He's been on a hundred worlds, watched their customs and practices, knows that his people's ways are not everyone's, but the Atlanteans are different; the familiarity that should not exist between commander and subordinate yet does; the leader that moves among her people like she is one of them, treated as one of them in this place; the mix of scientists and soldiers in easy camaraderie that makes no sense to him.





	[Podfic] The Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86558) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005142.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005132.zip)**

17:04

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
